


forever (doesn't exist)

by caizicaixukun (orphan_account)



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 07:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13243182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/caizicaixukun
Summary: her beliefs turned out wrong.





	forever (doesn't exist)

where did it go wrong? was one question he always asked himself. he would spend hours, days, weeks, thinking of where it all went wrong.

he would ruffle his hair in frustration, making the thick locks jut everywhere. exasperated sighs every now and then to emphasise his plight.

the members became worried for him, sending a sympathetic look his way when he came out of his room a few times just to drink some water. but they knew nothing.

he harboured a little of hope that maybe someday, she would come back. and everything would go back to the way it is.

but of course, it was too late. he knew he fucked up the previous time they talked.

 

—

it did when you changed. she resented.

he didn't have to be a fucking asshole to her all day, snapping at her whenever she did something slow.

"come on, i don't have the entire fucking day." she visibly flinched upon hearing him cuss at her.

taekwo- _leo_ , wasn't one to cuss. she don't know who is this new person, or maybe he harboured another side of him, maybe he was bipolar. he didn't have to go that near to other girls, initiating skinship with his fellow colleagues.

"it's part of my job to socialise, can't you understand for once?" she nodded silently, not wanting to speak lest he heard her whimper instead of an audible response.

she'd seen more of the polite skinship, with him touching waists and- she could no longer continue with this. she already knew that this relationship- or anything this is, is beyond toxic. she also knew that none of them will be able to salvage the situation, a lost cause.

it was definitely the last straw when he hit her.

her passion and love for taekwoon disappeared once he lifted his hand to deliver a slap across her face, and his face paled once he realised what he did, pulling his hand back too late. she no longer knew who this man was, and she took a few steps back, treating him like a stranger. tears welled in her eyes. without a word, she pushed him aside harshly and left.

 _she deserves better_ , he thought as he slumped down.

 _i deserve better_ , she thought as she ran and never looked back.


End file.
